The invention relates to a sliding swing support for bridges or similar supporting structures.
Swing supports are known and have a top support section and a bottom support section with a pressure pad interposed therebetween. The pressure pad is encircled by a ring which also encircles the swing-side support section, and is secured in position, boxed and sealed to the outside by this ring.
With a well-known support of this type (see German disclosure DT-AS 2 007 767), the ring encircling the pressure pad takes the form of a shoulder passing round and engaging in the pressure pad at its end remote from the swing-side support section, which together with a groove running round the inside circumference of the ring serves to secure the ring in position in relation to the pressure pad. The advantage of using a groove, however, is not very great, since it is not very deep and it is in an unfavorable position, namely at a medium height on the circumference of the pressure pad, where, unlike in its region adjacent to the shoulder, only slight movement of material occurs. On the other hand, the corner of the shoulder of the ring inside the above-mentioned pad projects so far into the inside of the pressure pad, that as a result of the movement of material present, increased wear of the pad occurs. Consequently, in the case of the well-known support, the conditions of the so-called cup support, by which the pressure pad is enclosed on all sides by the cup wall and the swing-side support section, which are favorable with regard to the deformation of the pressure pad, are not achieved.
With another type of well-known support, a so-called rubber support (see German Disclosure DT-AS 2 063 745), the pressure pad is encircled by a ring, only partly enclosing the circumference of the pad. The ring has a groove at medium height, into which is engaged a suitable bead or ridge formed on the pressure pad. Rubber supports of this kind are suitable only for small vertical loads and therefore cannot be compared as a class with the cup supports which are used for substantially higher loads. With the well-known support, the strength requirements of the groove/ridge connection are therefore minimal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bearing of the described type in which the ring is kept perfectly in position in relation to the pad without preventing the deformation of the pressure pad.